


To be yourself

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: nightwing was deadtalon is live





	To be yourself

追逐螺旋

没有强大的能力，也没有依凭的钱权，更能接触底层黑暗的哥谭平民们敏锐的感觉到在那个猫头鹰之夜之后，某些事情发生了变化。

「夜翼」死亡。

蝙蝠侠及他的小鸟们在哥谭为了猫头鹰的余孽而四处奔波，神色匆匆。

许多经年重刑罪犯被杀了，甚至包括再次入狱的小丑。他死在阿卡汉姆的房间里，一柄漆黑的匕首插在他的胸口，鲜血浸透了床单，滴落在地上形成薄薄的血泊。疯狂的笑容凝固在小丑的脸上，清晰可见的喜悦只一眼就让人骨寒。

人们窃窃私语，一种直觉将这些联系在一起。

华灯初上，「不夜城」哥谭抛去白日的正经，真正展露她独有的万种风情。它的夜晚迷人而繁华，但灯红酒绿的长街的阴影里罪恶也在暗中滋生。

黑暗的美丽腐烂而奢华，罪恶与之相伴，然后，英雄也自此而起。

“不！不要！”一名女士的尖叫声从某个偏僻的巷子里传出来。声音幸运地在消失之前被在房顶奔跑的罗宾捕捉到了。急促的脚步停了下来，罗宾侧耳倾听判断着声音的方位。

东南，墙后面，百米之内。

他的披风在空中甩出响亮的“啪”声，转身冲了过去。

当他翻上最后一堵墙的时候，越来越明显的求饶声却戛然而止。一分恐惧抓紧了罗宾的心脏，眼角瞟到一个人影站在墙边，于是他没有选择稳妥的从消防梯上落下，而是急切的直直的跳了下来。

落地的瞬间冲击力让他向前就地打一个滚，然后他立即站起来，稳住身体，转过身面对着那个人，右手抓紧了飞镖。

“住手！你——”

他失去了声音，只能死死地盯着站在阴影里的男人，甚至没有去看旁边匆匆捡起手包逃跑的女人。

即使没有蓝色的反光和亲昵的招呼，躲藏在阴影里让他面容模糊，微光折射了变化的瞳色，还有身上陌生的衣着，但仅凭个头，身形，还有猝不及防四目相对的眼神。

达米安几乎在瞬间就确认了这个人的身份。

迪克•格雷森，离开他们的兄长，抛弃他的爱人，逃避的懦夫。

他曾在心里不断改写迪克的定义，但没有哪一种比现在更让他矛盾重重。

就在人影的手微动的一瞬间，达米安的瞳孔紧缩，沉积已久的恐惧攥紧了他的心脏。

不能再让他离开的念头占据了一切。

达米安下意识地扑了过去，用最原始的方法拦住了迪克，他以一种疯狂的野蛮的气势去亲吻对方，猛烈的力道甚至撞伤了嘴角，亲吻的味道带上了铁锈味。

但它成功了。

很快，他被迪克反过来按在墙边亲吻，左手被他抓着，而另一只手则紧紧抓着迪克的衣服。

“唔⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”

轻微的鼻音让迪克更为兴奋，他金色的眼睛（达米安不太确定，他似乎还能在中央看见蓝色。）绽放噬人的光芒，他不再平和，温柔，只是凶猛的侵袭，就好像在一场战斗之中。

“⋯⋯达米安。”

利爪猛地结束了亲吻，抑制住久别重逢的喜悦。他冷眼看着犹在喘息的达米安，手中的匕首锐利的锋芒沿着男孩脆弱的脖颈。迪克平静地喊出了他的名字。

用力呼吸几口，达米安平抑住气息。迪克的声音还残留过去的影子，和他此时的形象相去甚远。

“巡逻时间禁止——”他下意识的回答。

“与我无关。我不是蝙蝠侠了，”迪克打断了他，与刚才相比，现在的声调更为冷漠，“也不再是夜翼了。”

昏黄的路灯终于照出刚才隐藏在阴影里的迪克，他还穿着漆黑的利爪制服，护臂反射着金属的冷光。

但不太一样。

腿上的附带口袋里露出色彩缤纷的糖纸，许多额外的防护装甲被去掉，抓钩枪仍是旧习难改地背在背后。

达米安能够看出这套制服上独属于迪克的特色，也看出迪克花费在这套制服上的心血。

他真的抛弃了过去的一切，不告而别。

达米安收回视线，直直地看着迪克。他的手指搭上迪克握着匕首的手腕，那里苍白的皮肤稍感冰冷，微弱的脉搏在指尖下跳动。

不在乎匕首紧贴着脖子，达米安自动的走向迪克。锋利的匕首轻易地割开，一线鲜血流下。迪克瞳孔收缩，手下意识的松开，任由匕首跌落。

“格雷森，别再逃避我了。”达米安疲惫的说。他不相信猫头鹰法庭所说的夜翼已死，而小丑的死亡暗藏玄机。他从数十件谋杀里找出那些属于迪克的手笔，可父亲并不相信。达米安只能独自寻找，与利爪数次插肩而过。这游戏上演无数次，他终于精疲力竭。

男孩依旧看着他，无视伤口和鲜血。也许是曾被达米安称为无可救药的浪漫还残存在细胞里，迪克忽然感到遗憾，为那双漂亮的眼睛被遮盖在无机质的灰白色下面。

于是，他伸出了手，迟疑地，缓慢地摘下了男孩的眼罩。

达米安没有阻止他。

眼罩落下，碧蓝纯粹的眼睛展现出来。

「滴答」

静默之中，倒伏在角落的尸体滴落的血珠成了唯一的声音。仿佛为此惊动，迪克后退一步，而达米安立刻紧跟着走了一步。

“不，格雷森！”

达米安的声音不算激烈，但迪克能听出其下濒临崩溃。

他是否太过分了？

迪克不由自主的重新回忆他的选择。死亡和复生改变了一切，他能够感受得到。杀戮的欲望甚嚣尘上，曾经温暖的亲情被轻易地隔绝在外，但过往那些「老朋友」对他们的伤害被反复回忆，仇恨日渐发酵。

他离开了法庭，却没能回归。

迪克曾告诫自己远离并保护他曾深爱的人们。他离开了布鲁德海文，离开了泰坦，离开了蝙蝠侠，但他却不能远离达米安。他看见年轻的恋人日夜奔波，在浩瀚大海里寻找他的蛛丝马迹。他坐在床头静静地看着达米安，伸手想要抚平即使在睡梦中也紧皱的眉头，却在半空停住。

他冰冷的内心依然对达米安，他曾经的罗宾，他年轻的恋人有着欲望，并且日渐黑暗，膨胀。

“带上我，我们是最佳搭档，不是吗？”达米安隐藏着期望和绝望，但他的眼睛泄露了一切。

沉默的利爪反过来抓紧了罗宾的手。

他再度睁开眼睛，透过落地窗的明亮月光照亮了这间宽阔的公寓。扫过这里，尽是简单的生活必需品和……达米安的目光在墙上的暗格一闪而过，他一点也不惊讶迪克拥有了新的安全屋，只是在心里默默地推测这里的地址。

视线忽然昏暗，迪克站在了他的面前，而达米安眨了眨眼睛。

柔软的床铺被两个人的体重压下去，形成弧形。处在下方的达米安被动的接受着迪克热烈而粗暴的亲吻，与以前那种温柔却不尽兴的不同，现在的迪克让达米安害怕也让他期待。

“……你不该……跟过来，”迪克从激烈的亲吻里挤出话语，金色的眼睛被欲望照亮。达米安近距离的看着，迪克的皮肤仍旧苍白，蓝色的脉络在其下若隐若现，被亲的混散的神智凝聚，变成深入心头的痛苦。他从被抓住的双手之中竭力的抽出一只，轻柔的抚摸上迪克的脸颊。

蓦然，亲吻放缓，几乎像是旧时的温柔。

“别再说……废话。”达米安在喘息的空隙说。

迪克灵活的舌尖在口腔里扫荡，达米安笨拙的回应，曾经熟悉却因隔离又陌生的气息交融在一起，触碰到彼此的皮肤也是如电流通过一般的酥麻，他们挤压着对方，吞噬着对方，唇齿相依。来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角流下，滴落在床单上。纠缠在一起。

松开达米安亮晶晶的嫣红嘴唇，迪克打算转移阵地，他们解开彼此的衣服，肌肤相贴。还未回过神的达米安为大面积冰凉的触感微微颤抖了一下，但迪克敏感的察觉到了这一点。他忽然停下了动作，抬起身试图离开达米安。后者在心里叹了一口气。

他拥抱住迪克，让他的体温慢慢温暖冰冷的皮肤，直到迪克重新开始亲吻他。

这一次他小心翼翼，轻柔的吻过每一处肌肤。这隔靴搔痒的感觉让达米安发狂，他抓住迪克敞开的领口，恶狠狠的说，“你是不是下面也出问题了？”

迪克眸色一暗，眼神在赤裸的美景上肆无忌惮的浏览，呼吸开始加速。「达米安⋯⋯我可比以前危险多了。」迪克抓紧了达米安的肩膀，指尖泛白，深深扼住男孩的肩胛骨。达米安吃痛的“嘶”了一声，随即挑衅的反驳，“我可没有看出来。”

他看着迪克眼睛里的欲火和怒火升起，得意的笑起来。

迪克绷紧脸，尽管恼怒于男孩的挑衅，但他依然没有忘记倒出润滑剂涂抹在手指上。扯开男孩的双腿，达米安平缓呼吸，尽力地放松。

在手指伸入，男孩微微皱眉的时候，迪克吻上了他的嘴唇。慢慢舔舐着最开始破皮的地方，品尝着混着汗水和鲜血的酸涩苦咸，他低沉的开头，宣誓自己的主权。

“你是属于我的。”

男孩蓝色的眼睛回望着他，开拓的手指开始带给他欢愉，一点点加快呼吸。

“我是属于你的。”他承认，让最后的理智崩裂迷失。

不再忍耐，无需忍耐。

被压抑的欲望爆发，迪克将过往日子里的窥视与渴望一同发泄。他大开大合，几乎全数拔出，而后又迅速地，深深地撞入男孩的深处，将尖叫和抓在背上的力度化作更高的快感。

达米安感到失控的恐惧，过去的性爱通常和风细雨，缠绵悱恻。迪克会用许多许多的废话和亲吻来拖延时间，直到达米安准备好一切。他们让细密的快感逐渐堆积，再达到高峰。比起身体的愉快，更多的是精神上的愉悦。

他曾以为性爱就是如此，精疲力竭，温情脉脉但水乳交融。

但现在不一样。

迪克抓在腰上紧到有些痛苦的手劲，身体内处被反复冲击的敏感处，连绵不断冲向峰顶的快感，肉体频繁撞击的声音，这一切就像狂风暴雨。达米安几乎可以听到血流在全身快速的流动，心跳声急速如鼓点。他又像第一次那样对性爱感到陌生，连自己的身体也无措。他的快乐，他的痛苦都不被他所掌握。

他如同一叶小船在惊涛骇浪里翻覆，连呼吸都困难。

“⋯哈⋯⋯唔⋯理查德⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯理查德⋯”他反复的念叨着迪克的名字，像是渴求，又像是逃避。

迪克将曾经抉择的痛苦和绝望，重获希望的快乐与患得患失宣泄给达米安，在肢体的碰撞里寻求慰藉和归宿。

“哦⋯⋯达米安⋯⋯大声点⋯⋯再大声点⋯⋯”他请求道，而达米安欣然回应。他喊出迪克的名字就像是紧紧抓着迪克与活着的联系。

他呼吸，迪克也跟着呼吸，他活着，迪克因此重生。

奔流的快感炸裂成一片白光，迪克最后挺入更深处，狠狠研磨过敏感处，让男孩一同达到极致的，带有痛楚的顶峰。

顺手丢掉沾满浊液的套子，重新洗过澡的两个人躺在了床上。疲惫到极点的达米安几乎眼睛都要睁不开了。刚才洗澡的时候迪克真担心达米安一脚滑倒在里面，他不得不最后从浴缸里捡出纯粹只是在泡水的达米安，并为他擦干了身体。

这张床并不大，两个人近乎贴在了一起还有些窄。

“床太窄了⋯⋯”达米安含糊的抱怨着，他的声音还很嘶哑。

迪克微微一笑，（他自己都为他有多久没有笑过而惊讶。）“我们可以去换一张床，”迪克顿了一下，“⋯⋯明天怎么样？”

他将「明天」这个词咬的轻缓，忐忑的等待达米安的回答。

“好⋯⋯我要自己选⋯⋯”达米安合上了眼睛，对问题无动于衷，过度的劳累让他难得迅速的陷入了熟睡。

迪克静静地看着达米安。被药剂更改过的身体精力充沛，他甚至能够几周不睡，过去的夜晚他埋首于策划谋杀，购买装备，躲避法庭和蝙蝠侠，但今晚他只想看着达米安。

他不知道达米安将来会不会反悔，但他不希望这样。凡得到手的，他不愿意失去，无论用什么手段也要留住。

特别是，达米安。

迪克想尽可能的保留达米安心中过去的自己，尽管他已彻底改变。

晨光渐起，迪克在达米安的额头上落下冰凉的一吻。

“有个好梦，我的小鸟。”

END


End file.
